1918
by ruru17
Summary: The year is 1918 and Kagome is trying to escape the confining nature of society and what is expected of her due to her gender and status. With the possibility of marriage looming ahead, she unexpectedly meets someone just like her...


-1Soft notes could be heard playing in the drawing room as Kagome dutifully strummed her fingers over the ivory keyboard, much to her mother's enjoyment and Kagome's exasperation. She slammed her fingers down on the pristine keys making a discordant sound and turned to her mother, Lady Higurashi.

"Mother! I've been practicing for two hours! My fingers feel as if they're going to bleed!" I held up my chapped, red fingers as evidence. " Kagome, you know how important it is for a girl of your status to have many accomplishments. Why, that Eri girl is practicing the piano and violin.." I began tuning her out as soon as she started her 'status' rant. I started counting in my head, only 45 more seconds and this torture would end. Unfortunately, mother saw me mouthing the words to her rant. Well, after hearing it enough times I practically had it memorized

She looked ready to start another rant; eyes flashing, cheeks flushed, and finger wagging, I braced myself for the inevitable. Only to hear the drawing room doors band open and see dear Shippo cheerfully bound in. Immediately, the frown lines in my mother's face disappeared to be replaced with a smile.

"Shippo dearest! It's been too long since you last visited! Tell me, how is you mother faring?" Lady Higurashi asked. "Mum's well as ever my Lady. May I be so bold to enquire whether I may steal your daughter for the day?" Shippo said throwing me a wink. I clasped my hands together and mockingly mouthed, 'my hero.' Shippo stifled a grin and turned pleading eyes to my mother. I knew Shippo had won before she had even said "yes."

Shippo and I had grown up together since we were both small. He was my senior by two years, he at nineteen and I at seventeen. He has been my best friend ever since I can remember. Objectively speaking, he is a handsome fellow. Shoulder length bright red-gold hair, paired with sparkling ocean-blue eyes with a hint of mischief to them. He also measured in at 5'7, an impressive height compared to my petite 5'2 frame. Although my frame is small, it is adequately well proportioned. I have long, lustrous black hair that falls to the middle of my back, big dark blue eyes, a slightly pointed nose, and pale pink lips.

I glanced back at Shippo, wondering where he was going to take me today. My musings were cut short as he abruptly grabbed my hand and dashed out the house, dragging me along in his wake. I was fairly gasping for breath when he stopped. "Shippo! Where .. are.. we.. going in ..such a rush?" I huffed as I tried to regain my breath.

"To go shopping for Sango and Miroku! They're coming to visit for the Christmas holiday! Didn't I tell you?" he asked excitedly. I stood with my mouth agape for all of fifteen seconds before I launched myself at him. He however, was too used to this routine and caught me up in his arms and twirled me around. "I can't believe you forgot to tell me! When are they arriving? Where are they staying? When can I see them?!" Shippo laughed and gently set me down. "Calm down Kagome, they'll be here in 3 days tops. Which is why we should stop today hm?" I hastily agreed and we walked arm in arm strolling down the street to search for gifts.

I couldn't help but notice the jealous glares directed my way as I chatted amiably with Shippo. I laughed at the silliness of the girls. What an absurd idea, me dating Shippo. Shippo glanced at me quizzically, "and just what is so funny Kagome?" "Well," I paused deliberately "these silly chits are under the impression that you're courting me." I laughed uproariously, "Isn't that hilarious Shippo? Yeah, that's loads funny," he said half-heartedly.

"You've got to settle down soon Shippo, you're nineteen for Kami's sake. Haven't you found a girl yet?" I asked teasingly. A blush formed on his face, " I..I..uh" I gasped and turned around, "you have found one! Who is she? Do I know her?" I was practically bubbling over with excitement. Internally I was running over the choices of who the girl could be, but none of them seemed likely. Shippo flamed an even brighter red if that was possible and promptly steered me into the nearest shop. "Shippo!" I exclaimed, for he had ducked into the adjacent bookstore.

I sighed. Perhaps I was being too nosy. I shrugged it off, he would tell me when he was ready I suppose. A tiny meow interrupted my thoughts. I looked down and saw a miniscule cream colored kitten with black markings decorating her face, the tip of her tail, ears, and feet. "Loike that one thur miss? She's a handful that little 'un. I'll giver tah you for free if you'll take her off me hands." I looked at the shopkeeper and grinned. "Deal!" I struck out my hand. He shook it, surprised by my straightforward nature.

I carefully cradled the kitten to my chest and stepped out looking for Shippo. This kitten was the perfect gift for Sango. I walked on the snow-encrusted street when Shippo popped out of the bookstore.

"Got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly. I eyed the book suspiciously, but waved it off when I saw three boys harassing an old lady. I glanced sideways at Shippo, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" A devilish gleam entered his eyes as we both snickered and made our way towards them.

Author's note: Ooh! what are they thinking? How are you guys enjoying the story so far? This is a Kagome/Kurama story. He'll make an appearance in a chapter or two.


End file.
